Sherman E. Metzger disclosed a coupling in his U.S. Pat. No. 1,033,187 adapted for securely and quickly coupling the ends of hose or pipe sections together. Such a coupling can be inferentially applied to be a telescopic rod for serving as a flagpole, if by extending the length of the reduced end (9) of the male coupling (8) and the longitudinally groove portions (12, 13). However, it may still have the defects, such as:
1. Once retracting the male pipe (8) to couple the female one (5), the coupling will not be rotatable since the spring plate (17) is locked into recess (15) and is thus not suitable for serving as a flagpole, requiring the rotational winding of its flag cloth on the pole.
2. Whenever coupling the male one (8) with the female one (5), the spring plate (17) should be carefully aligned with the longitudinal groove (12), thereby causing inconvenience for an operator.
The present inventor has found the defects of a conventional coupling for pipes and invented the present telescopic rod means which is rotationable as retracted, and can be aligned automatically for quicker retracting operation.